literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
|} Thanks for the Copyright Violation Alert! Thanks, Simon! You're right. -- CocoaZen 05:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You've been nominated! Hi! You've been nominated for extra responsibilities on this wiki. (Reference: Literawiki:Administrators) Are you willing to accept? -- CocoaZen 03:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for your help! -- CocoaZen 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hola, profesor, me gusto tu file personal en Wikipedia, viste mi literatura wiki en español que estoy trabajando, sé un poquito de inglés, siempre ayudo, vigilo, reviso como puedo en Literawiki.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Wow! Sixty days straight. I'm impressed! Thank you again for all you do! -- CocoaZen 03:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por corregir, y es difícil escribir diferentes los idiomas inglés (australiano, británico, SAT, Michigan, toefl).- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Simon, por favor avisar al burócrata User:CocoaZen que el administrador User:Davichito se olvidó la contraseña y cambió por el nombre actual por User:Davinci.. Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 19:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm... I don't know why either, but thanks for passing on the message. I can't change anyone's password, but Davichito/Davinchi can if there was an email address associated with the ID. I don't have a problem with someone having more than one ID as long as they don't use it for bad purposes. Gracias. -- CocoaZen 05:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Copying Yes, I agree with your statement of our position (in agreement) about copyright violations and copying. I don't think we should "grandfather" older copies... although I suppose it makes sense to keep those pages even if we can't keep all the content. I also agree about refocussing after Halloween. And I think we should write up these positions as wiki guidance. More later... -- CocoaZen 05:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Next month's project? So, what do you think about making November's project the Literature wiki? Or do you want to take a break first? -- CocoaZen 03:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories I wonder if we could get a 'bot to update all the categories. I'd rather see them in "Wiki case" than "Title Case". And there are a bunch of "competing" labels for some categories. I found it difficult to figure out which ones to use in a couple of cases. Maybe I'll start a forum article to discuss this. -- CocoaZen 16:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'd also need help to create a 'bot. I'd like to learn how. Someone's been posting some content on Central about it, but I don't expect to be taking the time to learn how anytime soon. (Unless it becomes a family project over Thanksgiving, which isn't very likely.) But maybe if we ask, someone would be willing to do it for us. Would it just be a matter of changing case for a few categories? (Lots of entries, but that's what 'bots are good for... repeated actions.) We might have to list out the categories we'd like to change, but if you like the idea, I'll probably ask for the help in the next couple of days. :Hope you're having a good weekend! It's fun to have some overlapping time here. -- CocoaZen 17:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi. I hope 2012 will be a happy, healthy, fun, safe and enjoyable year for you! Wishing you all the best! -- CocoaZen 19:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Italics Are you sure we should put italics on the title of the article that is in bold?? It seems rather odd... :/ Wise men don't need advice. 17:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Heck. Why not. :/ Wise men don't need advice. 04:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Deleted article What article did you delete that was about a TV show? Wise men don't need advice. 18:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) TROLL- URGENT My talkpage was vandalized by a user named SableQueanVilaya. She has been doing this on other wikis too. Please ban her before she ruins your wiki! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :Hope you don't mind. I changed the ban to allow the user to edit her own page. (I'll follow the page.) Just on the general principle that a user should be allowed to comment on his or her ban -- potentially to apologize or in less extreme cases to ask and learn. Ban-able comments there, and I'll remove that capability again. Or if you feel that due to other actions (I didn't check any actions in other wiki.) the ability should be removed now, then ok. -- CocoaZen 04:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations -- badge and role Congratulations on getting the badge for contributing to this wiki for 100 days in a row! Dedication! Which reminded me to go back and approve your promotion to bureaucrat responsibilities. I've reset your permissions. Thank you for all you do here! -- CocoaZen 05:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Viaje a Australia Hola, Simón, este viernes 30 me voy de viaje a Melbourne - Australia para pasar vacaciones aprovechando visitar a mi hijo mayor, además visitar en lugares turísticos, puerto, playa, etc., no sé si voy a ver la Literawiki, voy a ver si hay computadora de mi hijo en casa para verlos por la noche. Avisar a los demás administradores, por favor- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 00:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Translation The following is a translation of the above message. I think it should fulfill the user's request. Hello Simon. This Friday, March 30, I'm going on vacation to Melbourne, Australia. I'll be taking the opportunity to visit my eldest son as well as visiting tourist sites such as the harbor and the beach. I don't know if I'll be able to look at Literawiki during that time. I'll see if there's a computer in my son's house, so that I'll be able to check it at night. Let the other admins know. Best wishes, Csuarezllosa. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Help inquiry Greetings - I'm Scott with Wikia's Community Development Team. Some really great work is being done here, and it's gotten the attention of our team manager who has asked me to inquire about a few areas where we may be able to lend a hand - if desired. Among these ideas are: *Creating a new custom skin *Updating the Welcome box to include more info *Creating custom headers *Adding book cover art images to books that have none yet *Adding a Media section to the main page with a selected upcoming book trailer video *Adding a main page blog feed *Adding a main page news feed In addition to these ideas, main page ads are scheduled to be turned on here, so the main page layout will need to be adjusted in order to avoid a visual conflict, otherwise the ad-space will display on top of existing content. This normally means switching to the offset column style which creates a 670px wide left column and a 300px wide right column. At any rate, please let me know if you would be interested in any of these changes, or if you would like help in any of these areas. Also, if you are not interested in any of these suggestions, please do let me know and I will check this wiki off my "list" and move on. :) Thank you for your time- :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Merger Also, there has been talk of merging Writers Wiki with this one so I thought I'd bring it up. The admins over there are not active, so I don't know how far that idea will get, but it has been brought up as a possibility. Of course, all involved would have to agree to it. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And thus, it shall not happen. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Hola, Simon, debemos crear una nueva plantilla para fotos de autores para quedar bien definido los aspectos del articulo.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 13:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :No estoy de acuerdo. La mayoria de los articulos sobre autores son muy cortos y no necesitan ninguna plantilla par dar informacion biografica en breve. Por lo general, no hay nada mas en el articulo. :I disagree. Most of the articles about authors are very short and don't need an infobox to give brief biographical information. Usually there's nothing else in the article.Simon Peter Hughes 13:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, hay que esperar en el futuro.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 14:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Tal vez en el futuro si hay articulos mas largos. ::Maybe in the future if there are longer articles.--Simon Peter Hughes 15:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsfeed Bah - no worries. Sometimes they can be useful/helpful, other times not so much. *Poof* - it's gone. Also fixed the padding on the Social Media section, it was causing all the boxes in the right column to be too wide. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC)